Evoked potentials at varying light intensities were examined in paranoid and nonparanoid groups of schizophrenics and in rapidly cycling bipolar affective disorder patients. Early components at 100-140 milliseconds differentiated paranoid from nonparanoids but did not change with mood cycles; late components did vary with affective mood.